Kate and the Egg
by verticallimit379
Summary: This is my take on what happens halloween night when Castle leaves Alexis' baby egg at the precinct with Kate Beckett. One shot


**Alright, this is a one-shot I came up with while re-watching season 2. It takes place during the Halloween episode where Alexis and Paige have to take care of a baby egg for a school project. She asks Castle to take care of the egg (Fagan) for the night while she goes to a party but he accidentally leaves it at the precinct. The next morning he comes in to find that Beckett had taken care of Fagan overnight. This is my take on what happens when Beckett realizes he leaves the egg behind. Enjoy!**

**Fagan**

"Hey Alexis, how's the party going?" Castle answered his phone. All of a sudden his eyes widened and he stood up, breaking into a jog. "I'm on my way." He said, already halfway to the elevator.

Kate looked down at her desk then looked up quickly to see the doors close completely before she could call out her partners' name. She looked back down at her desk to see Fagan, Alexis' baby egg project, staring at her forlornly. "Don't look at me like that. I tried to stop him." She mumbled under her breath.

"You say something Beckett?"

She looked up from the egg to see Esposito looking at her. She cleared her throat. "Uh, no. Just talking to myself."

Detective Esposito raised an eyebrow but went back to his work. Kate looked at the egg again and sighed before going back to her own paperwork.

An hour later the detective looked at her watch. It was getting late so she decided to call it a night. She put on her coat and stepped toward the elevator before stopping and turning back to her desk. The egg still sat there. She looked around. The captain was in his office and Ryan and Esposito were on their way to the elevator, their backs turned. She quickly grabbed Fagan and wrapped him in a nest of Kleenix then put him gently in her purse. She carried her purse gingerly as she ran to catch the elevator.

The doors opened to the small parking garage attached to the precinct and the three detectives went their separate ways. Kate carefully set her bag down in the passenger seat and headed for home.

The second she was in the door she sat the bag down on the kitchen counter, peering into it. "You ok in there egg?" she asked as she lifted him out. She looked at it for a minute and then started to feel a little foolish, not knowing what to do with it. She supposed she could put it in the fridge, but it was supposed to be a baby right? She didn't know a lot about babies but she knew you don't put them in your refrigerator overnight. Finally she grabbed a pillow off the couch and set it on the coffee table, putting the little egg in the middle of it.

After getting changed into something more comfortable, she walked back out into the living room and stood there for a minute trying to figure out what she wanted to do for the night. She looked suspiciously at the egg, which was still on the pillow. "How about a movie egg?"

She went to the kitchen and grabbed leftover take out from the fridge then went over to her movie shelf. She picked out one of her favorite guilty pleasures, The Lion King. There was a baby in the room after all.

A few minutes into the movie she remembered that you're supposed to feed babies, and looked over at the egg. "Your name's Fagan right?" she asked out loud. When she got neither a confirmation nor a denial she picked up half an egg roll with her chopsticks and held it out close to the eggs mouth. "No?" she popped it into her own mouth and tried to go back to the movie, but kept getting distracted by the little face the two girls had drawn on their baby egg. Feeling even more foolish now that she was watching a movie with it and tying to give it Chinese food she decided to put it to bed. She took the nest of Kleenix and put it on the shelf next to her badge and gun and set the egg into it. "Night Fagan. Sleep well." She said, patting it on the head and going back to her movie.

The next morning Kate Beckett woke up and got ready for work as usual. On her way out she put on her coat, grabbed her badge and strapped on her gun as she always did. Only this morning she also had to remember the egg. She wrapped him up carefully and put him back in her purse. "It's ok Fagan, it's a short ride." She said as they got into the car. When she got to the precinct she set him out on her desk to await the arrival of Castle.

He walked in and saw the egg sitting, safe and sound, on her desk and he smiled. "Aww, you took care of Fagan for me."

"Well, he was easy. He didn't even fuss when I put him to bed."

They both looked at each other and smiled.

**And you know the rest. Haha. Hope you liked it. Reviews please?**


End file.
